Mello's love
by Death's sister-call me Angel
Summary: Mello loves Matt, but how far would he go for his lover? Warning: Sick!Matt! OOCness! Genderbending!Matt! Possible character death in later chapters! Multiple creatures of the night in later chapters, not limited to; vampires, weres werewolves, werecats, ect. ... of all kinds, and zombies! up for adoption


Angel: Hello!

Death: Welcome to this newest story!

Angel: Sorry that we haven't updated our other stories yet.

Death: We've been up at Papa's house for a while.

Angel: And his wife gave us idea's for this story.

Death: I wrote this one.

Angel: Yep. And before I forget; **WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! OOCNESS! GENDER-BENDING! SICK!Matt! CARING!Mello!**

Death: You have been warned. And if you don't like, don't read!

Angel: NO FLAMES!

-p-p-

_**Hey, Matt. **_

_**I really miss you.**_

_**I'm sorry, about everything I said then.**_

_**I didn't mean anything I had said that day.**_

_**I never stopped loving you.**_

_**I was just so angry, and was trying to protect you.**_

_**Protect you from the world, from me.**_

_**But all I reallly did was lose you,**_

_**The best thing I've ever had.**_

_**Please come back home soon.**_

_**Mello**_

Mello stuck a stamp on the envelope, after putting in the letter, before heading over to the post office. A red haired woman with green eyes was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarete. Mello accidently dropped the letter in front of the lady, not realising it.

Matt blinked, picking up the letter, and was about to go get the blonde, when she notticed it was adressed to her. Shee opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter.

-p-p-30 minutes later-p-p-

Mello stopped in front of the psot office, and reached in his pocket for the letter. He blinked, looking in the other pocket. "Crap..." The blonde started back to his pllace, sighing. He accidentally bumped into Matt.

"Mells..." Matt grabbed the blonde, and hugged him. Mello blinked, hugging the redhead back. "I'm sorry, so sorry..." Tears started falling down the blonde's face. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Matt nodded. "Let's go home." Mello started guiding Matt back to the little apartment.

-p-p-3 hours later-p-p-

Mello carried two cups of coffe over to the couch, handing one of the mugs to Matt. Matt nodded her thanks, patting the seat beside her. "Mell...I...I read the letter you dropped..."

Mello nodded, sitting on the seat next to Matt, pulling the letter out of Matt's pocket. "I figured." Matt blushed, taking a sip of her coffe. Mello took the mug from Matt, setting the two mugs on the coffe table.

"Hey, I was drinking that!" Matt playfully slapped Mello, pouting cutely. Mello rolled his eyes, smiling.

-p-p-30 minutes later-p-p-

Matt pushed herself onto Mello's lap, shivering. "I'm cold..." Mello wrapped his arms around the redhead, frowning at how light Matt was. "Hmm..." Matt shivered more, sneezing cutely. Mello blinked, scooping Matt up, and headed to the bedroom.

Matt fell asleep on Mello's shoulder, her goggles shifting a bit. Mello smiled, setting Matt on the bed, before gently tugging off the goggles and setting them on the bed side table.

Matt groaned, her eyes half opening. Mello pulled the blankets over Matt, smiling lightly. Matt sniffed, rubbing her nose. Mello took off a glove, and set a cool hand on Matt's forehead, frowning. "You have a fever..."

Matt sighed, shifting into a more comfertable position. "I'm sorry..." Mello shook his head, carressing the redhead's cheek. "Don't be, it's fine." Matt shivered, sneezing.

Mello laid down, under the covers, and pulled Matt on top of him. Matt snuggled into her lover, falling back asleep. Mello slowly drifted off into dreamland.

-p-p-

Death: Hope you liked this one-shot!

Angel: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN "THIS **_**ONE-SHOT**_**"? I THOUGHT WE AGREED NO ONE-SHOTS!**

Death: H-honey, sweetheart. It's just for this story, Ok?

Angel: *gives Death the evil eye* No.

Death: My love-

Angel: Don't "My love" me! I'm mad at you! *stomps out of the room*

Death: *pulls out next chapter, smiling evily* She is so fun to mess with, anyway, R&R!


End file.
